Kayenta Moenkopi
, , Earth Release: Dirt Wad Formation Earth Release: Ground Thorns Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Crack Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection Technique Earth Release: Earth-Land Deflection Earth Release: Armor of Earth Earth Release: Stone Armour Earth Release: Terra Musica Earth Clone Technique Earth Release: Steel Solid Earth Release: Rock Attack Earth Release: Speed Pillars Earth Release: Rock Fissure Earth Release: Mud Bomb Earth Release: Rock Fist Earth Type: Underground Masked Attack Earth Release: Earth Flowing River Earth Release: Weapons of the Rising Earth Earth Release: Ground Vibration Tracking Earth Release: Call of Chains Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm Earth Release: Barrier Keeper Earth Release: Earth Cage Technique Earth Release: Rock Slide Earth Release: Rock Drill Earth Release: Magnitude Earth Release: Gaia Hammer Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Iron Maiden Earth Release: Earth Mirrors Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile Earth Release: Earth Slide Wall Earth Release: Stone Arm Technique Earth Dragon Technique Earth Release: Rock Bombardment Earth Release: Crushing Walls Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil Underwater Breathing Technique Water Release: Cleanse Water Release: Air Bubble Water Release: Water Trick Water Release: Poseidon’s Anger Water Release: Sight Seal Creator Hidden Mist Technique Mist Body Flicker Technique Water Clone Technique Water Body Flicker Technique Water Release: Black Rain Technique Water Release: Wave Impact Technique Water Release: Water Animal Creation Purify Water Release: Violent Water Wave Water Release: Wave Thrust Water Release: Pressure Orb Water Release: Whip of Water Water Release: Bullet Water Release: Water Camouflage Water Absorption Water Release: Rat Swarms Water Release: Biting Insect Cloud Water Release: Rain Summoning technique Water Release: Rhapsody of Water Water Release: Water Blast Water Release: Water Manipulation Technique Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Wall Water Release: Water Prison Technique Water Release: Whirlpool Vortex Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bite Water Release: Water Drill Water Release: Wave Rider Water Release: Rising Water Cutter Water Attack Strong Current Torrential Rain Water Release: Water Divining Water Release: Great Explosion Technique Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Five Eating Sharks Water Release: Water Columns Water Release: Water Barricade Water Release: Water Shark Blast Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique Water Release: Rising Geyser Water Release: Hydro Pump Chakra Detecting Rain Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack Wind Release: Wind Trick Wind Release: Astral Aura Wind Release: Wind Pressure Impediment Wind Release: Wind Pulse Attack Wind Release: Spinning Wind Wind Release: Cutting Whirlwind Technique Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique Wind Release: Dust Wind Technique Wind Release: Wind Bridge Technique Wind Release: Wind Needle Wind Release: Silent Step Wind Clone Technique Ankle Push Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile Wind Release: Wind Passage Wind Release: Typhoon Attack Wind Release: Wind Repel Wall Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Wind Release: Subterranean Wind Tunnel Wind Release: Grand Blast Wind Release: Wind Fists Wind Release: Wind Burst Wind Release: Wind Layer Wind Release: Invisible Wind Blade Technique Wind Release: Tornado Trap Wind Release: God Wind Pillars Wind Release: One With the Wind Wind Release: Wind Fortress Wind Release: Wind Armor Wind Release: Wind Blade Wind Release: Zero Gravity Point Wind Dragon Technique Wind Release: Raptor Swarm Assault Wind Release: Dragon's Big Job |tools=Kunai Shuriken Sagi Uchimasu: Heron Strike Tesla Coil Spear Raionroa: Lion's Roar Sekimu no Hyouki : Mists of Insanity Chimata: Divide Between Life and Death Hidama and Daikokunezumi Fire Salamander Skin Cloak Kurayami no Tate Amber Amulet Snakes Sand Worms Camel: Snark}} Kayenta Moenkopi is the Nidaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato. Early Years Born in a kingdom in the south sea islands just west of Ha Ha island, Kayenta Moenkopi is the youngest of the Kayentas and as such became the most hindered of the clan. While her siblings, 12 in all, trained in the Shinobi arts, her fate had been planned along a different line. Hizashi Mitsuko, her mother and a notorious woman of the stage and third wife to her father, pleaded with him that she may groom this last of his children a mere daughter to follow her path and take to the stage. She feared this child of hers, if training in the way of the shinobi, would seek to one day unlock the family doujutsu; this was a process that more often than not ended in death. Permission was granted and all was calm with the household for a time. While studying to become an actress her schooling was not neglected. Education being of the foremost importance in her family she specialized her mind toward scientific ventures particularly geology. Her mother did not see the need to feed her intellect, her beautiful amber eyes and wondrous singing voice were all she would need to get by in this world. Fortunately her father saw things differently and indulged her thirst for knowledge. However, her parents did not take into account the child's own willfulness and desires which were to follow in the footsteps of her brothers and sisters, of that of her father and grandfather before him. To become shinobi. In secret her brother Gashuun gave her training. At first it was for amusement value as she was young and comedic at times. After all, an actress may have occasion to battle on stage. However as her skill grew he saw that training her would have to be in earnest or not at all. Still he knew that to get caught would bring down the wrath of his father, or worse yet his grandfather. As head of the Kayentas, Zuun was not to be disobeyed. As a results only taijutsu and kenjutsu were shown to her. It would not do for her to get caught using the more powerful jutsus. Peculiar to the Kayenta females, although not a true bloodline trait, was the power to foretell the future. Her sisters had great skill in predicting accurately and were each prized as advisers. However this power terrified the youngest Kayenta manifesting in her as prophetic dreams. Her cries of terror in the night awoke the family on numerous occasion and try as they would they could not bring peace to her troubled mind. Through long years of trial and error though, Moenkopi was able to turn her back upon this family power and buried forever the ability to dream. Or so it appear at the time. This caused great disfavor with the Daimyo who wished to gift a neighboring lord with a soothsayer for his personal use. Feeling the threat of his might upon her family she fled into the night and was never seen from again. Her father searched for her being duty bound to put this willful child to death. Such was the penalty for disobeying the Daimyo. Exile Years She spent many a long year hiring out her warrior skills to various merchants seeking a strong arm on the spice trails. As a results her tastes in attire have a multicultural trend to them. As time went on her skills improved though the deeper jutsus still eluded her understanding. One night, during her fourteenth year, the caravan crossed paths with a lone wanderer of exceedingly good charms. All through the night nothing existed save the two; come morning paths would part until the world might turn full circle once more. It was some time later she discovered she had conceived and so left the spice trail to take up with a nefarious pair, The Surgeon and his sister Osa. Caring for the young girl they convinced her the best thing to do was to leave the raising of the child to them. After baring a son, Masaaki, she sold him to the duo and moved off into the world running from her past as fast and far as she could go. Later she would have cause to repent this error in judgement and spent years trying to hunt the pair down. As it was she crosses paths with them in Wind Country at Sunagakure no Sato only to learn they sold him. Moenkopi set herself up as a sort of night guardian in the deserts of Sunagakure. There she made the acquaintance of a particularly kind Bedouin named Sheik Allah. Their friendship grew and Sheik adopted her as his sister gifting her with a herd of camels with which to cross the sands. Here in the sands she was to come across Suna's oldest resident, Inu Hanyou. Descendant of an ancient race of Inu who dwelt in the land long before Shinobi thought to claim it for their own. A priest to the Shukaku, Sunagakure's bijuu, she saw the force that the beast could bring to bear upon the land; Sand Storms. For a time the bijuu ran untamed in the desert creating havoc. The largest of these tempests lasted a week long in which the entire village was nearly swept away. Mysteriously, the bijuu left and would not cross her path again for many a long year. As time drew on, she became part of the force that protected the village. She found herself with two gifted Sensei who worked her rigorously; FlamingChaos the demon hunter, who trained her in Suiton jutsu, and TripleBlitz who trained her in Doton, shinobi ways, and continued her kenjutsu lesson her brother had started so long ago. It was discovered that while holding doton flows, she could detect the impending raiton strikes as a metallic taste in her mouth. The sessions pushed the young kunoichi to make up for her lack of formal education in the shinobi arts. A harder lesson for her to master though had been the words Blitz had bestowed upon her; "You need not show your emotions to the enemy". Moenkopi grew in power but was ever plagued by her greatest flaw, that of curiosity. As she built her home into the cliff walls that lie outside the village, she tunneled down until she reached a huge cavern. Within the cavern lay the ancient ruins of the city of the Al-Kahtar. Here also was a massive lake beneath the desert by which lay a sleeping blue dragon. Unwittingly, she awoke the dragon who burst from the cavern to fly over the village in rage. The shinobi of the land banned together to fight the dragon, Hashiro Amaya, Haruto, YondaimethethHokage to name a few. It as the warrior Teostra who finally brought the beast to ground and ended its life. Using the power of his stand, he shrank the dragon and gifted its body to Moenkopi where it now resides upon her mantle. Not long afterward, Teostra and Moenkopi became brother and sister as well. During this time, she joined a clan called the Wanderer's Sanctum and found herself among good people. One day she spied a lone warrior who caught her attentions, though she never did approach him. Trailing him across the sand seas, tracking him through the harsh temperatures of the sun, she came upon his bleeding form upon the dunes. The corpse of a great scorpion lay at his side, the largest she had ever seen. In the warrior's hand was clutched the stinger of the scorpion. With the aid of a wandering shinobi, they brought this fallen warrior back to the hospital in Sunagakure. This man was to become her husband and father to her four children; one Demon Lord Tanarri Kelvezu . Across the sand seas she often roamed, either leading hunting parties to kill the great sand worms of the desert, or exploring the new realm in which she made her home. During this time she found two oasis, one which connected to the underground lake beneath her cliff dwelling, the other contained the ancient ruins of a temple--yet another relic of the Al-Kahtar. What happened to these people remains a mystery. Despite her best efforts in maintaining a low profile, her brother Gashuun's agents had been able to locate her. She was informed of the death of her mother, now since passed on 6 years ago. Thanking them for the information, she prepared to make a journey home to fulfill her duties by visiting the family mausoleum. Her adopted brother Teostra traveled with her to the compound of her family to find it under siege by the new Daimyo's armies. Upon the death of the old Daimyo, his heir had begun the wholesale slaughter of all who contested his right to abuse his subjects ruthlessly. Freed from obedience by his sense of duty to his people, Moenkopi's father had taken up arms against the Tyrant when he came to take the Kayenta holdings for his own. Teostra and Moenkopi joined forces with her father to defeat the Daimyo and the death sentence was removed from her head. During these adventures her dream walking ability was reawakened, but of that exact occurrence she remains curiously silent. At last her brother Gashuun as permitted to train her in the family jutsu of Hyouton. Blending the elements of Suiton and Fuuton, she learned the secrets of the Kayentas. Growth After her marriage, her husband went off to form an alliance between those of the demon realm and those of the shinobi world. Having conceived the first of her children, the youngest of the Kayentas adopted the practice of her sisters in that her martial activities were not put on hold. Her adopted sister Takahashi Mariko felt compelled to take matters into her own hands in order to keep the woman out of the zones. Being a dealer in curious artifacts, Mariko used an A'dam upon her sister in order to enforce maternity leave upon her. The ancient relic was designed to control someone who could wield chakra by means of a silver collar placed round their neck to which a long chain leash was attached to a silver bracelet that would fit round the wrist of the person who would then control the other. needless to say, Moenkopi was not pleased. Eventually her sister relented fooled by the show of obedience. As soon as she was released, Moenkopi fled the village and would not return for some time. Moenkopi traveled with her sensei to Kumogakure no Sato after he became the Jinchuuriki for the Rokubi. His aim, to train with his old friend Daiki. She found the Land of Lightning to be strange to her and full of many dangers. Keeping the news of her impending child from the men, she trained with Daiki who was a harsh and unyielding taskmaster. However, secrets of this type eventually reveal themselves. There her daughter Nayeli was born and she served the two Kumo shinobi in a medical capacity as they trained. Here she learned an intense hatred for the bijuu that infected the hearts and minds of the shinobi world. Such demons granted those who housed them much power, but also made them targets for the schemes of others. Watching as the Rokubi fed from the lightning storms prevalent in the land was terrifying. Additionally, the villagers planned to come against TripleBlitz aiming to drive the monster from their midst. Loath to war against his own people, Blitz and his Gakuto slipped away from the land and she returned to Sunagakure. Returning to Sunagakure with her daughter, she set up house keeping and training in the zones with several warriors: Zenaku, Mei, FlamingChaos, Zyeta, The White Fang of Kahona and other odd encounters as well as continuing to aid in the protection of her adopted village. In her spare time she would make carvings of stone or work in her potters shed and tend to the growing camel herd. One noted sculpture that is within the town square of the village is a statue of a warrior mounted upon a fire salamander with numerous kunai buried to the hilt within his chest. Darkness A Time of Darkness descended over Suna not long after her husband brought a foundling home from the desert. The couple adopted the lad, Yoshiki and he became a central part of their family. The youth had an affinity toward insects, honey bees in particular, and was a willing set of hands to any task that needing done. And then the nights filled with terror as a fiend by the name of Sepulchre began stealing the children of Sunagakure so that he could drain their life force and renew his own. Yoshiki was stolen from her home and the villagers banned together to eradicate this threat once and for all. Although the children were rescued the actual death of this villain is still as yet unconfirmed. Peace and prosperity seemed to awaken in the desert. It was during this period that her second child, Dafydd was born. It was sometime after this that word came to Moenkopi of the apparent suicide of her husband after murdering their adopted son Yoshiki. Not for many years would she learn that it was due to their relationship that the demons assassinated them. His association with humanity was deemed a weakness. Mariko aided her in preparing the bodies for cremation using her divine flame to incinerate the bodies and then scattering their ashes upon the desert sands with the winds she called. Later she discovered she was with child once more, twins Orion and Reseda, who would be the last she would bare the demon lord. For a time she lost her mind flitting from one failed relationship to another until at last she found happiness for a time with her second husband, The White Fang of Kahona. Nidaime Kazekage The Shodaime Kazekage, Radiant Eclipse, appointed Kayenta to become the Nidaime Kazekage and her successor. A variety of foes came to assail the village in what was to be the beginnings of one war right after the other which had rocked the realm. Many warriors of the village distinguished themselves against enemy incursions. Zombie Apocalypse One unlooked for nemesis was her own adopted brother Teostra. His people, an emotionless warrior society, had used their 'means' to bring him back into line with their hideous plans for these people they deemed to be 'lesser beings'. One vial of a biological toxin broken upon the flagstones was all it took; all the citizens of the village who did not mold chakra became infected with a walking death plague. What was known as the Zombie Apocalypse ravaged the village almost over night. The village was quarantined and those yet unaffected evacuated. The warriors spilled out using their katana to behead those of their neighbors and compatriots who were beyond redemption. Unlooked for succor came in the form of the Yondaime Raikage Mokuton Tetsujin and Kamui Uchiha. Unfortunately what should have just been sword work ended up destroying the village completely. Tetsujin covered the village in lava to contain the outbreak and Kamui quenched it with a huge deluge. Lake Suna now stands off to the south of the new location of the village that they rebuilt in its image. Drastic measure? Perhaps. But the contaminant could not risk being spread to the entire realm. Distraught beyond belief, she stood in the huddle of her people soundlessly watching their 'saviors' walk off into the desert. It would not be the last time the folk of Suna had to pick themselves up from nothing and rebuild their lives. Blood Speakers Cult The Occurrence of a peculiar rising of a blood red moon sparked the next onslaught of terror to visit itself upon the land. Blood Speakers had come out of the eastern waste lands awakened to the time in which they could bring their dead Kami Lord Fu Leng back to life, that of the rising of the Blood Red Moon. Stealing children, animals people on the roads or anyone that they could lay their hands upon, they sacrificed them ritualistically amassing a blood pool in which to summon their Lord. A child was born to two of the Suna villagers on that very night the Blood Moon rose over the world. This child of prophecy would be the pure sacrifice required to finalized their blood magic and bring the Dark Kami, Fu Leng, back to destroy the shinobi world. Black Rose Cult and Suki Wars Notable foes that terrorized the people of Suna were the Black Rose Cult and Suki, an Akatsuki group lead by the Jashinist Bocchiere. Alliances were made between the villages of Konoha and Kirigakure to aid each other during the war. Daily attacks pummeled the village and day after day the residents would defend their homes, tend the wounded and rebuild the devastation as they devised new means with which to bolster Suna's defenses. It was a time of pulling together, it was a time of bravery and innovation, it was a time of many betrayals. The caverns of Al-Kahtar came to be the bunker in which the villagers fled during these times and survived near the underground lake deep beneath the surface of the desert. Assassin Learning that the Hokage Tomi had been dealing with the enemy, a coalition to assassinate the traitor was devised among the people of the realm. Moenkopi had traveled to Konoha under the guise of a seeking out a medical specialist. There she gained admittance to the village while the attack forced assembled as visitors and even residents of Konoha determined to end Tomi's reign. A new shrine to the Black Rose Cult had been built. Meeting Tomi in the structure, Moenkopi released an explosive attack which landed her in the infirmary. Miraculously though she was in the arms of the Hokage during detonation, he escaped unharmed. >.> Mole Sage, the Crazy ANBU came out of obscurity to obliterate the shrine as only a true lover of explosives can. It was a message to those who would betray the alliance; none were beyond the reach of the patriots who would be bringing their death sentence. Kalinka Windalf led the medical team that healed Moenkopi; unknown to those in attendance, Bryan the Exile infused the Kazekage with his own black chakra and it surges through her body to this day having forever changed her. Her chance to slay the Hokage came when he sought her aid as a healer. Trusting his sensei, he put his life in her hands. She used the black medical jutsu releasing the black chakra snakes that dwell in her body to lacerate all his internal organs and extracted the Rinnegan Eyes from his body destroying these. Such power was something that no one should possess. Baring her body back to Suna, Bryan moved back to his black ops activities. Although such dark arts were part of her medical training, her people took precautions against these ever being used. At the end of her instruction, a seal had been placed upon her and a binding oath sworn to bring medical aid to any who should seek her skills and to do no harm. The instant she betrayed this oath her abilities to mold her chakra into medical jutsu was stilled within her forever. Only a like sacrifice could ever restore her abilities. Execution In a weakened state she sat within Sunagakure's Underground Sake House, the establishment that Hoshuahoo built for Osa when her establishment had been destroyed by Yondaimethethhokage. There she happened to meet her ex husband The White Fang of Kahona. The marriage had ended as the world drew the two further and further apart, but upon amicable terms. Or so She thought. "Wolf" as she affectionately called him, lifted her fragile form into his arms and carried her home. Before placing her into the bed he looked into her eyes saying how it pained him to see her in such a state. A smile flitted across her features as the first warmth to enter her life in a long long time began to fill her heart. Tenderly he placed his hand upon the top of her head in the briefest of caresses before shooting a charge of raiton into her body and instantly killing her. He lay her in the bed bringing her arm over her lifeless body and disappeared off into the night. No one ever knew who had killed the Nidaime and she never breathed a word of it. He had been a secret member of the Black Rose Cult and had done something that no other had ever been able to do. He killed his wife and so awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. Trust had been forever destroyed in her heart. Resurrection came at the hands of a stranger, a friend of a friend. Dart brought this friend to raise her from the dead and sacrificing his own life drew her back into the land of the living. She found such a deed hard to live with and to this day is not so certain she is worth it. Through this process, the block between herself and her medical jutsu was released and she worked to heal others once more as a healer should. As will happen during war when you have allies, the call came from Kirigakure to send aid, Black Rose Cult was attacking. Worn thin by the constant war, the daily attacks, the deaths and injuries the people of Suna shook their heads and would not go. Nothing Moenkopi said concerning all the aid Kiri had given them could persuade them to budge from the village. They knew if they went to fight in Kiri that the Cult would come to land upon the village with both feet. Furious that they would not honor their word, that they would not rather die than to kiss the hem of the oppressors, she moved to leave the village and go to Kiri alone. They barred the way refusing to allow her to leave. Her sensei Chaos, unable to live with the shame of his very own students showing such cowardice, committed seppikou in the streets. This act did nothing to stop the bickering and a dull sense of hatred rose within Moenkopi's chest. Shouldering her way through the crowd she spat at the people and threw her Kaze robes of office in the dirt. She gathered Chaos into her arms and left them there as she prepared his body for burial. Moenkopi named CJoftheDesert to be the Sandaime Kazekage. And after him, Raijin Hikari to be the Yondaime who remains the active Kazekage to this day. During his reign peace once more came to the people of Suna until Kumogakure decided to leave their mountain stronghold under the leadership of the Godaime Raikage, Mibu Zenaku. World Turns Full Circle After leaving Suna in good hands, she wandered once more and came into the company of an old friend from the Wander's Sanctum and more recently Nidaime King of the Shinobi Kingdom, Suishou Asadi. In what was to be a life changing romance, the two married and now have a son, Suishou Hywel. It was a shock for her to realize this older gentleman was the very man with whom she had fathered a son. Time had changed them both and years of denial had drawn a shade over her eyes. Once that was no longer the case she could not tell him of his child, Masaaki. It was the one secret she never divulged to him and it darkened her soul. Sealed within the man was the Demon Lord Kaizer. Moenkopi had no idea the beast had been sealed into Asadi after his brother Aceman abdicated the throne but the truth of the beast was soon revealed when his brother Koji hired an assassin to kill Asadi. With the seal weakened, Kaizer broke lose and sought to reek his destruction upon the realm. Through the work of the warriors he was sealed back into a resurrected Asadi. The Kingdom was abandoned for a time but Asadi has once more returned to the island nation. In the fourteenth year of her abandoned son's life, Masaaki once more entered the scene. He returned to take up residence with Osa and worked in the Underground Sake House. There he learned the identity of his mother and sought her out. The meeting was productive but before he could meet his father assassins of unknown origin killed him in the streets, Neo-Akatsuki. The youth died in her arms despite employing her considerable skill in the medical arts. With Asadi off wandering the world once more, she buried her son with the aid of her children and sister, Takahashi Mariko. Bloodline of the Hizashi Upon her mother's side Moenkopi is a descendant of Suna's clan, the Hizashi Clan. Such possess a peculiar doujutsu, the Hizashigan, which permits them to harness the power of the sun. The process of awakening this Tenjitsu is to court death, those few who survive eventually are driven mad. Despite the objections of her parents, she initiated the awakening rite and survived. Recently she awakened the advanced form and has the ability to harness the light reflected from the moon as well. This seems to have instigated the first signs of mental instability in the woman. Concerning Bijuu It could be considered the heights of irony, considering how she feels about these demon creatures, how often she gets tangled up with the critters. Over the years she has had occasion to aid her Sensei Kala during his retreat after being sealed with the Rokubi. In those days the beast was associated with Raiton and this is when she attained both her hatred for the bijuu and her extreme fear of Raiton. Later she sealed the Shukaku into CJoftheDesert, removed the one tails and placed him in its new host, Yukio traitor to Sunagakure no Sato. Sealed the Yonbi into its host Dark Shinobi and aided in the sealing of the Hachibi into Zenaku by maintaining her isolation jutsu in effect during the procedure. During Uchiha Kamui's initial sealing of the Rokubi into himself, she tended to his health and monitored his condition. And of course she was in the sands in her youth when the Shukaku used to run free and survived its attempts to destroy Suna. Snakes Summons It should be noted that unlike the snakes most typical to Orochimaru, many of those whom Moenkopi summons, though not all, are able to converse in human languages. While she received her main summons, Calendrea from FlamingChaos long before she was permitted to sign the actual scroll, she was indeed incorporated as a signed summoner and keeper of the scroll for many years. She has since returned care of the scroll to the keeping of its second signer, Zanto. Additionally, although some jutsu are listed for each summons, they are not limited to those mentioned. Calendrea with fire Female Black with red and gold markings. Main summons of Moenkopi. * Zesshi Nensan Tongue Acid: A very corrosive acid which is expelled from the mouth. It is capable of being projected far distances, with the strength to even dissolve rocks. However, being as acidic as it is, it must be spat very cautiously from the mouth, making it a very slow attack that will not succeed unless your opponent's speed is hindered. * Zofuku Kuchiyose no Jutsu Summoning Technique: Rank B, This is a summoning technique that in which the summoned creature is given a special condition and when that condition is met it gains a certain ability. Pain applied this technique to his dog summon. Upon being struck by a direct attack, the canine could divide into another identical beast and increase its power. The beast can then recombine if needed, with one body carrying the heads of however many additional beasts were created. Kuro Zai Dokuja Medical Poisonous Snakes The users of this style of medicine are influenced by a demonic medical aura, said to be dangerous, and must be extremely well trained to be able to use it without killing the intended patient. They are so dark, they allow dark chakra snakes to inhabit their body for medical use. Most of these skills are used to kill. Very rarely will they save. *Ankoku Iijutsu Medicine: The user will expel the chakra snakes inhabiting their body. They will then use these snakes to manipulate the scalpels they will use to kill the victim. The medical technique is so skilled, that no external marks are left upon the body. *Masui Shijutsu Operation: The user will expel the chakra snakes inhabiting there body. When one of the snakes bites the victim, they will become paralyzed and die unless an antidote is administered. *Furimifurazumi Ashiddo Acid: This is a medical jutsu where, using only top acids, that medical Shinobi may get, the user will keep them in vials, when they need them, they will throw them into the air, and shatter them with needles, or shuriken, causing a shower of acid too come down on the enemy. *Kage Honnui Stitching: The user, of this jutsu will not have the usual required wires to do stitching with, they will use the dark chakra snakes within their body, to sow the cut open area closed, when healed the stitches just fall out. *Sanran Shinshuu Infestation: The females of the species invade the body of their victims laying eggs. Doku Dounin Poison Kindred Swarm of snakes *Sen'eijashu Shadow Snake Hands: Rank C, Seals: Snake --> Tiger, This technique allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. The snakes can also open their mouths to extend Kusanagi-like blades. This technique can also be classified as a variation of the Summoning Technique. This technique can also produce snakes from different parts of the user's body, as seen when Orochimaru created a snake in his mouth to attack the Third Hokage during their battle. *Mandara no Jin of Ten Thousand Snakes: Rank B, With this technique, a countless number of summoned snakes crawl out of the user's mouth and hunt down the enemy. With such overwhelming numbers, a true "wall of snakes" is formed, making defense and evasion meaningless. The enemy can do nothing but become buried by the snakes. The snakes can bite the enemy with their poison fangs and open their mouths to extend Kusanagi-like blades, making them even more deadly. Furthermore, when the inexhaustibly crawling snakes gather together, they become a defensive wall, and can block any kind of attack. *Sen'ei Tajashu Hidden ShadowSnake Hands: Rank B, By increasing the amount of snakes summoned with the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack. Without giving them the time to react, the enemy is entangled. *Dokuton: Seneitajashu Release: Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand: Rank A, Requirements: liquid poison. Description: Alike to the Sen'eijashu, but with far more snakes. In addition, these snakes appear to be much longer than the height of a typical human and can extend to greater lengths. Dokueki Venom Male green boa constrictor. *Jagei Jubaku Snake Glare Spell: Rank C, The user summons one or two big snakes which crawl out from one's sleeves, and coil around the enemy capturing them. This is a great technique for capturing someone alive, or for inflicting damage by constriction, and if the situation calls for it, the snakes can bite the victim with their poison fangs. With the summons specified beforehand, the procedure can be shortened by using blood on a summoning "contract seal" (結印, ketsuin), making it possible to use the technique immediately. The further addition of the user's killing intent can weaken their target's resolve. Snakes summoned by this technique are on a whole other level in terms of intelligence and strength, compared to normal summons. It is said that even shinobi with great skill are unable to escape from this restraint. *Biransei no Jutsu Gas Technique: Rank: B, Description - Technique creates a cloud of poisonous gas that erupts from the user’s mouth in a stream. The cloud clears a distance between the user and their enemy, as not to capture the user himself within its area of effect. Any enemy caught within its area of effect will succumb to the poison’s effects. Ugajin of Harvests and Wealth two headed female/male giant white snake. *Zofuku Kuchiyose no Jutsu Summoning Technique: Rank B, This is a summoning technique that in which the summoned creature is given a special condition and when that condition is met it gains a certain ability. Pain applied this technique to his dog summon. Upon being struck by a direct attack, the canine could divide into another identical beast and increase its power. The beast can then recombine if needed, with one body carrying the heads of however many additional beasts were created. *Zesshi Nensan Tongue Acid: A very corrosive acid which is expelled from the mouth. It is capable of being projected far distances, with the strength to even dissolve rocks. However, being as acidic as it is, it must be spat very cautiously from the mouth, making it a very slow attack that will not succeed unless your opponent's speed is hindered. head *Kusa no naka ni Garagarahebi in the grass: the user activates a diversionary mimicry of their chakra signature and projects it to another location as though one were a ventriloquist throwing their voice, while at the same time masking their own from detection by others. head